To avoid and/or minimize prolonged service degradations, outages, and/or other types of network disturbances, communication service providers dedicate significant resources to maintaining communication networks and the services provided thereby. Typical maintenance procedures include generating trouble tickets in response to detecting or learning of one or more problems. A work center receives the trouble tickets and assigns and/or dispatches one or more technicians to the trouble ticket(s). The technician(s) are charged with resolving the problem(s) as quickly and as thoroughly as possible.